The Range
The Range (properly referred to as the March of The Range) is the eastern most region of the Ashen Coast and is lorded over by the great family of the House of Gregor. Represented as a region by a rampant horse head, the region is known as one of the most similar to that of the rest of the Kingdom. Regions Within the March of the Range, several regions exist throughout. Despite the long rolling plains of the Range, the area is largely centralized to several regions rather than there be larger settlements spread throughout. As a result, one can find a plethora of small hamlets, such as Crossbrook, which dot the landscape countlessly, throughout the Range. The eastern Range, the Grand Fields, are a slew of various somewhat overlapping baronetcies and are a slew of crime and mismanagement. The Earldom of Gryphon's Roost A newer installment and one of lord Adrian Gregor's first political moves, by way of his advisory council. The Earldom of Gryphon's Roost encompasses the Viscounty of Gryphon's Roost and the Barony of the Dusk Thicket, combining the two into a centralized form of Gregor power in the Range. As a result, it allows for the Gregor family to hold dominion over lands formerly separated within the Range within personal boundaries, granting greater freedom at large rather than having to consult others when making decisions of the Range. The title is held by the lord marcher of the Range as well as the viscount of Gryphon's Roost, thus making the title unused outside of notarization. The Earldom of Westmarch A more recent installment added to the Range that was placed under the House of Chesterhill by Lord Gregor to fill the earl position for the region, the Earldom of Westmarch encompasses the Baronies of Edenford and the Sheer and forms most of the western reaches of the Range, bordering both the Icecrest Mountains to the south and the Reach to the northwest. The Viscounty of Gryphon's Roost Having been formed long ago when the House of Gregor was first installed into the region, the Viscounty of Gryphon's Roost has encompassed the key holdings of the Gregor Family for centuries. Located within the northern section of the Range against the coast towards The Bite's borders, the Viscounty is the center of the Range. It is a title unused, even in notarization, due to its shared name with the greater Earldom. Rather, it is present as a separation of power within the borders of the Earldom between Gregor's Crossing and Darkhaven. The Barony of Fang's Grip Home to the House of Houndsbane, Fang's Grip has ancestrally been the home to rather unambitious but staunch supporters of the Gregor family. Tracing their roots back to a Gregor knight family, the Houndsbanes have ruled over their land for centuries as watchmen of the trade roads of the Range, as well as acting as wardens for the smaller hamlets that dot around the area. Initially a barony, the region was elevated to Viscounty under Lord Adrian Gregor after Lord Simeon Houndsbane's service during the First Range Rebellion. It was later demoted during the Second Range Rebellion after Simeon was killed at the battle of Mistvale. Placed under his sister, Liara, the territory was reduced to a barony to prevent potential uprisings in the future from being easier from that region. Within the Barony is the town of Hound's Ward, which acts as the Houndsbane seat, and is placed against a rising plateau, one of the few in the relatively flat landscape of the Range. The Barony of the Dusk Thicket A long standing barony since the War in the Ashen Coast, the Barony of the Dusk Thicket encompasses the lands formerly ruled over by the now defunct House of Darkwater. Located within the forest of which the barony shares its name, this region is one of the few where it is found that the Old Ways are prevalent within the Range. Largely unremarkable, the land is known for growing medicinal herbs and is located along the coastline. It was combined into the Earldom of Gryphon's Roost by Adrian Gregor after his marriage to Mariuanna Darkwater. Following the death of Mariuanna Darkwater, Idrya of the House of Haven was given the barony. Darkhaven Port has since been established and the Watchers of Darkhaven reformed since the change in leadership. The Barony of the Sheer Located in the southernmost part of the Range along the border to The Reach is the Barony of the Sheer, a newer installment of the Range. Formerly dotted with hamlets a plenty, the region was officiated as a barony at the behest of Duke Berenal Grayblade so as to encourage re-population of the area, and to provide an area to place the sudden influx of refugees entering into the Ashen Coast. The area was ruled over by the House of Kolreen before their self-removal from the Duchy. The Barony of Edenford Located in the eastern Range along the borders of the now crown lands, Edenford was a sizable barony under the lordship of the House of Chester prior to its collapse. Placed under the House of Elmwood after the Chesters were presumed extinct, the region was largely left in disrepair in some areas following the invasion of Gilneas that left the Elmwoods dead. It is currently watched over by the House of Chesterhill, who restored the region proper following the defeat of the Burning Legion. The Barony of Fyron's Dale Fyron’s Dale is the easternmost region of the Range, up against the mountains and at the end of the Ashwake Gulf. It is lorded over by Alistaire Fairfax of the House of Fairfax, whose family originates from the Ashen Coast and is a long standing veteran of the Blades. It deals heavily with Galuyn in the area, harboring a neutral relationship with them. The Baronetcy of Kentington A Baronetcy located in the Grand Fields, Kentington is home only to the port town of Kentington, from which the region is named. Lorded over by the House of Adler, the lands of Kentington are known for their well managed port and their mastiffs. Their inclusion into the lords council was more recent, brought about by a desire to ensure that their family was seen as loyal. Families The House of Gregor One of the three Great Families, the House of Gregor is one of the oldest families in the Ashen Coast. Ruling over the March of the Range, the Gregors have long since been a principle family that have embraced change that has come with Gilneas' evolution. Loyal to a fault and staunch worshipers of the Light, the Gregor family exemplifies modern Gilnean themes. A vast family, they are led by Xavier Gregor's third eldest son, Ryan Gregor, who leads in stately manners as his elder brother, Adrian Gregor, now deals with the church. The House of Houndsbane Lords of Fang's Grip and former viscounts, the House of Houndsbane is a long standing Range family. One of the few nobles who were established in the Range, due to the lack of centralization in the region, the Houndsbanes were characteristically loyal to the House of Gregor. This trend was broken by Lord Simeon Houndsbane who set off the chain of events for the First and Second Range Rebellions. Rather than completely be disbanded, Lady Liara Houndsbane salvaged the family name by siding with the Duchy during the second rebellion against her brother. By the end of the rebellion, Liara was named the new lady of the House of Houndsbane. They rule from their castle within Fang's Grip, Hound's Ward. The House of Haven Lords of the Dusk Thicket, the House of Haven is a relatively new noble family, created upon the elevation of Idrya Haven to lordship. Created due to their consistent and dependable service as well as the fact that the House of Darkwater had been made defunct, the House of Haven helps to represent the changing times in the region of the Dusk Thicket. The House of Chesterhill Lords of Westmarch and the descendants of the House of Chester, the Chesterhills have been granted their forebears lands and titles after the extensive work of then-Major Aeliren Chesterhill in the Blades of Greymane and beyond. Placed in the hands of one of the most loyal members of their order, Aeliren restored the barony of Edenford and its respective holdings in the name of the Range. The family has chosen to adopt the colors of their ancestors rather than replace them, having updated the crest to more modern appearances. The House of Fairfax Lords of the lands of Fyron's Dale to the east, the House of Fairfax is a newer installment granted to Alistaire Fairfax and his family after their service to the Blades. Having become more active in recent times, the Fairfaxes represent not only their house and the eastern Range, but are also staunch supporters of the Blades and the Onyx Knights. The House of Adler Baronets of Kentington, the House of Adler is a newer installment granted to Samuel Adler after the disappearance of the House of Shieldsong. The House of Chester: Defunct Lords of the Barony of Edenford, the House of Chester has been defunct for many generations. Following the destruction of Edenford, the family's legacy has been mostly lost to time. They are survived by the Chesterhill family, who is in service to the Blades of Greymane. The House of Darkwater: Defunct Lords of the Dusk Thicket, the House of Darkwater was one of the older families of the Range. Originating as simple knights sworn to the House of Gregor back when the family revered the Old Ways, the Darkwaters set off into the Dusk Thicket towards the apex of the War in the Ashen Coast. Seeking religious freedom, they established the town of Darkhaven within the Dusk Thicket. They later resurfaced, pledging loyalty to the House of Gregor a few years after the end of the war. The family was believed wiped out during the Invasion of Gilneas when the lord and his sons were killed defending Xavier Gregor, but a splinter branch of the family was found. This splinter branch, led by Mari Darkwater ultimately ended up failing as well, as Mari did very little outside of the restoration of the town. After her divorce from Lord Adrian Gregor, Mari was slain during a riot a few months later, thus bringing an end to the line. Rather than allow his son, Jeran, to take his mother's name, Adrian set an end to the Darkwater line and began the rule of the House of Haven in the region. The House of Kolreen: Defunct Lords of the Sheer, the House of Kolreen was a newer family to the nobility of the Range. While the house has been known to be within the Range for generations, they remained as a military family up until recently. Rewarded for her family's constant dedication to the Range and the House of Gregor, Lady Melissa Kolreen ruled the region. Having replaced the House of Whitefang after their departure into Draenor, the Kolreens were seen as a force of military strength for the March until their self-removal from the Duchy. Category:Places Category:Gilneas Locations Category:The Range Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast